Blorggors: an unxpekted jurknee
by vielol
Summary: 5 housemates who blog it's a romhor (romantic horror) (Rated M becuz it's quite saucy like ketchup)


"Honey AM homee" Berthfanny joked as she pushed the thin wooden dooor closed. it slammd and made the HOLE haus shake! :O

Berthfanny shared a houss with four other 'people'. but only Renberka was homee becaus Remberka nevvvvver leftt the hiosue, she wass to attached too her compputer. She would oftend not sleep 4 daiiiissss on ednd, jus staying up on her blorg or squueelin becuase 'Docta WHo' and because 'reasons'. Renberka was sittin in the lownge in her pajamas (witch has darlerks on them) when Berthfanny walked in and was like:

"oh my gosh Renberka i cANNOT believe u still arent evnen dressed omg, we were surposed to be goin on a dAYYT. because i LVOE U. LESBIANSSS."  
"oh no, Berfanny I complettzz forgort becus i was soo overwhelmed by this amaz fanfic online called 'Blorggors: an unxpekted jurknee' which is written by a relly perf an d attratif pearson :)"  
"OH YES, Renberka,I hasd red that it very good I forguive u, NOW how about that dayt!?"

at thaat moment the otherr three hausm8s camed hiome. FIrst threw the door lyk alwyas was Beytwice she was veyr loud and always interuped people when they -  
"HELLO GIRLS LOL MYNAME'S BEYTWICE HBU?. JKS ALRDDY NO UR NAMEZ I LIVE WITH U HAHA"  
"Haeloo Beytwice" Berthfanny replied. Remberka didernt reply because she was allready back lookin at her blog and dreamin of that sexy person hu wrote "'Blorggors: an unxpekted jurknee' Berthfanny continued "Bewtwice caan u put the kettil on becus i wud like a cupa T befor Me nd ma wife go on a daytttt"  
"YA SURE, BERTHFANNY I WILL DO THAT FOR U. BECUS I'M NICE. WUD U LIKE IT BITTER ND COLD LYK UR SOUL!?" I dnt no why beytwice alwis had 2 spek in capitols.

then Remberka interuptedd "omg ssh beytwice u no she has one sugar and milk go way, also i wud lyk some T 2...I would like milk no sugar thankss byee" Beytwice then left(everthing she owned was in the box 2 the left) "omg ok Berthfanny I need 2 talk 2 u, I'm not ur wife we're just datin srsly"  
"Oh yes" Berthfanny replyed "I forgort. anywai werent there two other housm8s coming though the door?"

Thee otter two housm8s den slippd thru the door, dey were called Viagraa and Bob. NOWww I trikked u wen I sed there was 5 housm8s cus actually Bob was a weepin angel cutout that Viagraa jus carried round 'cause he l0nley. BOb was named after that doctoe who episode wherw Amy's hand gos to stone and River is fuckin sexi as alwwwwauusss.

then

"YOOOWWWZZZZZZAAAAAA" evry1 herd from the kitchen. ANd so Berthfanny and VIagraa rushd to the ketchen, and Remberka relucctantley put don her laptop and sauntered ova to the kitchen evn tho she'd rather just be sleepin.

Wen they all fiiiiinally got to the kitchin (witch rly wasn;t that faar) Beytwice wars lyin on the floor goin "OH GUYS OMG SRSLY DIS RLY HURTS'

"OMG r u havin hert attak, beytwice?!" Viagraa panikked

"NO U MORON I SPILLT DA KETIL ALL OVA MY HANDDD OMG PAIN SRSLYYYYY"  
"oh dear dat not good" Berthfanny and Remberka said in unisun.

"OMG we sed dat in unisun!" Sed Berthfanny! "Omg soon we'll be completing each otha's.."

Berthfanny looked at Remberka expectantly

"Assignments. Here" Remberka handed Berthfanny a stack of assignments lol.

"Stop flurtin lesbians" sassed Viagra

"YA SRSLY AM DYING" Beytwice complaaned (again.)

"OMG okay we get it let's go the huzbuttle becus u r srsly injurd" said Viagra like the charasmatic fiend he was.

nd SO Viagra pikked up Beytwice wit jus 1 hand cus he strong. the otha hnd resting on his hip yeaaahhh. "Berthfanny cn u plz pik up Bob becus he needz to cum as well yes" Viagra sed. Berthfanny obliged and then put Bob in the bak of the car. Beytwice was put t the front and Berthfannnny and Rembarka also sat in the back with Bob the angle. Viagra drove becus no1 els cud.

"allright ladiz no funni bisniz in the bak of my car! that's a privilige reservved 4 me n bob if u no wut I meen"

"Ew gros" Every1 (inc Bob) GROOOONED

"SRSLY LETS FUKIN DRIVE MY ARM RLY HURTS AM NOT GON STOP SHOWTIN TILL WE GET 2 THA HUZZBUTTLE!1! AM SRS!" Beywice was gettin real mad so Viagra startd drivn rlly fast nd neerly hit loots of peeps on tha waiii, but it deedn;t mater becus beytwice was rly hert and needeed URGUNT MEDIKAL ASSISSTANCE."

Then thay all got 2 tha hospital and lyke EVRY dokta nd nerse rushed out to get beytwice better, they werelike

"OH MY GOSH NO WAY, dat da world famus beytwice?! let's fix her" so that doktas and nurses (hu were from a variety off ethnic nd coltural bckgrounds) rusheded her to a bed and stole her from her frends.

Her frends were forced to wait in the waitin room. It were v. roomantik becus of Bob +Viagra, and Berthfanny+Remberka. otppp

Viagra and Bob went off to the tilet 2getha 2 do jiggerypokery withc left Berthfanny nd Remberka alone in da waitin room (cheeky)

But no, they actually had dameeningful conversation

"Berfanny abut wut I sed ealier, abut u not bein ma wife, it was meen" SHe was quiet becuz that'z what peeople r like wen they no they wrong b4 "i rlly 3 u"

"Das gr8" Berthfanny replued "No... das... gr9. i luv u Remberka and stuff thank u"

"Yes so will u b ma wife?" Remberka asked

"No. because Davd camrun still needs to legalize gay marrrrriage it hasnt gun thru parlament yet, dnnt u no? but, i'll b ur sivil partner 4evaa"

Remberka lkked at Berthfanny meeningfully becuz they in love, then she sed softly..

"5eva"

the end! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
